


Prettiest Shade of Green

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018





	Prettiest Shade of Green

When you bought her that pretty green lace to match her olive scales, you didn’t think after your shower that night you would see her, curled up in bed, her big breasts held together by that tight green lace and bows, her tail curled under her. “Do you like it?” She said, stroking her sides. The olive scales glittered, some with little flecks of orange and gold. You swallow hard. “I didn’t think you could get more beautiful.” You say as you drop the towel you had wrapped around your waist and crawl up onto the bed. “It looks amazing on you.” Your hands immediately slide over each side of her breast. She let out a little hiss as you rub on the lace, her nipples hard against the lace. “You know what would feel even better?” She smiled as she leaned back, tail sliding up your leg as she settled on the pillows. “Come on~ We both know you love it.” 

You crawl up her body, her tail stroked your leg as you press your hard cock between her breast and you let out a weak groan. Her chest is warm and you can feel the lace against your thighs as you slowly move your hips forward. Every time your tip crests between her breast her forked tongue slips from between her lips, lapping at your tip. You dip your hands into her hair with a groan, panting as you pull back and push forward again. The lace rubs ups against your thighs, every now and again a silk ribbon presses in and gives you a cool sensation. You can feel the slick scales of her tail over your calf as it thrashes, her own body getting pleasure from the closeness and your heat. You can feel your need rising as your thrusts keep up, her warm breast held close by the ties and hooks of the lacy teddy you bought her. 

It didn’t take long, her warm skin and scaly body squirming against you and the rough cover of lace. You grunt as you press your hips down, her mouth open and tongue out as you cum. You groan at the sight. “I love that teddy on you.” You mutter licking, your lips. You watch as her tongue licks her lips, cum dripping down her cheeks. “I’m gonna have to buy the whole collection.”


End file.
